


The Mystery of the Mistletoe

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holiday Collection, I miss Megan, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mistletoe is practically covering the garage, and Happy's got no idea where it came from. Though she's not going to argue with the excuse to kiss Toby at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "Scorpion and mistletoe!!!!!" by alittleloversblog. And a little because I miss Megan like crazy.

Happy has absolutely no idea where they came from. Dozens across the garage, literally around every single corner. There is no avoiding them.

“Oh, look what we have here!” says Toby for about the millionth time that day. He looks upward. “Smooch time.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “Can we not with the mistletoe?” she asks. She holds up the hammer in her hand. “Right above my work station? Really?”

“I didn’t put it there,” Toby says.

Happy raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, sure.”

“I didn’t!” Toby exclaims. “I swear, it wasn’t me.”

She kisses him over her bench, graceless and quick because of the bench in the way, and she goes back to her work without another word. She’s going to find out who put these everywhere. The one above the bathroom door is particularly ill planned. Though, there is something behind the annoyance – she secretly likes having excuses to kiss Toby at work. She deliberately ignores that part of her brain, even though it’s really loud right now.

Toby is frowning at some article he’s reading, a yellow highlighter in his mouth, a pencil in his left hand, and a blue highlighter in his right, and she looks up to see mistletoe above his head. She’s got no idea how the culprit put the damn thing so far up. It’s hanging from rafters even Happy hasn’t explored.

She’s got it in her head that the more she kisses Toby under one of the mistletoe, the more likely it is for the person who put them there to say something about it. Or something. She’s definitely not doing it because she wants to.

She walks over to Toby. “Hey,” Happy says. He doesn’t hear her over the blaring music from his headphones – from what she can tell it’s Queen singing Christmas songs. She leans in close to him. “Hey!”

He jolts and looks up at her, nearly hitting her in the face with his head. The highlighter falls out of his mouth and streaks across the paper.

“Sorry,” he says, wide eyed. “Didn’t see you there.”

“No problem,” Happy says as she shrugs. “That article on,” she looks down at the article, “specialized psychotherapy in traumatic brain injury recovery looks interesting.”

Toby grins. “Not as interesting as you.”

“Want some wine with that cheese?” Happy asks. But she leans in to kiss him anyway over his desk.

He hums, sounding pleased. “What was that for?” he asks.

She looks up. “Mistletoe strikes again.”

He pouts, those eyes making him look like a sad puppy. “I thought you just liked me.”

She rolls her eyes, kissing him again. “There,” she says. “That one’s because I like you.”

He smiles as she walks away, and it’s almost frustrating how damn adorable he is. Less frustrating now that they’ve gotten their act together and just admitted they want each other, but still frustrating.

She walks to the refrigerator and grabs a water bottle, then glances over to Paige’s work station.

Happy has been keeping an eye on Walter and Paige as they work together on one of the only surfaces that doesn’t have mistletoe hanging above it. She’s not the most perceptive, but that action seems deliberate. Though Paige did rant at her about how Walter needed to get his act together recently, so what does Happy know.

She walks back over to Toby.

“Here for some more holiday sweetness?” Toby asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Happy ignores that. “You notice them being all weird?” she asks, pointing to Walter and Paige. “They’re being weird.”

Toby puts down his pen. “We are weird people,” he says carefully.

“No, weirder than usual,” Happy corrects. “Look. They’re being weirdly avoidant of the mistletoe.”

Toby stares at her. “Did you just use the word avoidant?”

Happy blinks. “Oh, god, I did,” she says, wincing. “I’m spending way too much time with you.”

“Oh,” says Toby, beaming at her, “there’s never too much time with the Tobster.”

“Nobody calls you that.”

He looks affronted. “I call me that!”

Sly walks in, about an hour later than usual and looking a little disheveled. “Sorry, everyone!” he says. “Slept through my alarm. Was up late.” He drops his coat on the ground. “I’m not late for a case, am I?”

Happy shakes her head. “Just a regular day.”

Sly starts to grin. “Not totally regular,” he says.

Toby studies his face. “Sly,” he says, “what did you do?”

He does a bad job of making it look like he’s innocent. “Nothing,” he says.

“Did you do the mistletoe?” Toby deadpans.

Sly won’t meet his eyes.

Toby gestures to him and turns to Happy. “You can thank Sly for all the kissing, then.”

Happy laughs, but it quickly tapers off as Paige looks up with a murderous glare.

“You did this?” Paige asks, stalking over to the three of them. Happy leans away, trying to get out of firing range. “What is wrong with you?!”

Sly stumbles back, looking startled. “I thought – it was for –”

“You clearly weren’t thinking enough!” Paige exclaims. “Have you got any idea how hard it was to go over financials with Walter without being under a stupid leaf?” She leans in close to him. “Walter’s been really uncomfortable all morning, and that’s the worst kind of Walter.”

Sly looks at Happy, then at Toby, then back at Paige. “It was for a good reason,” Sly says quietly.

Paige folds her arms over her chest and stares him down. “Try me.”

Sly looks shy, nervous. “Megan asked me to.”

Paige’s anger falls and it’s replaced with shock. “Megan,” she says. “But – how?”

Sly offers a tiny smile. “She knew last year was our last Christmas together,” he says quietly, “and her last Christmas with all of you. She – she had this idea that she could spread the love with mistletoe. And I offered to put it up everywhere.”

Paige puts her hand over her mouth, her eyes growing teary. “I had no idea,” she says. “Why?”

“Because she could tell you guys weren’t going to get together on your own,” Sly says, looking pointedly at everybody. Then he pauses. “Okay, well, Toby and Happy did. But you and Walter, you’ve been dancing around it for more than a year now.” Sly shrugs. “If she couldn’t be there when you guys got together, then she at least wanted to be the one to make it happen.”

Paige reaches out and squeezes Sly’s hand. “You were here all night, weren’t you,” she says quietly.

Sly nods. “I’d still do anything for Megan.”

Paige gives Sly’s hand a last squeeze, then drops her hand and a sudden resolve rushes across her face. “Well, if Megan wants it, I can do it for her.” Paige turns and walks over to Walter.

Happy, Toby, and Sly watch in mild interest.

“Walter,” Paige calls from a few feet away.

“Yeah,” Walter says, not looking up. Paige grabs his shoulder, spins him toward her, and lands a kiss dead on his lips before Walter can even respond.

“Dang,” Toby says.

Walter takes a second, but he reaches up and awkwardly places his hands on top of Paige’s hair.

“You think he knows he could put his hands on her hips?” Happy asks. “Or – anywhere else?”

“It’s like a car crash,” Sly says, slightly awed. “I can’t look away.”

Walter and Paige break apart and look at each other for just long enough that Happy feels really uncomfortable.

“You think they remember we’re here?” Toby asks quietly.

“We do,” says Paige, turning to them while still wrapped around Walter. “And you guys can leave now.” She gives them a very pointed look and nods toward the door.

The three of them grab their things and book it out of the garage.

Toby catches Happy’s arm as they dart out of the door.

“What are you doing?” Happy asks, grinning.

Toby nods up. “One more mistletoe before we go?” he asks. He manages to spin Happy into his arms in a way more gracefully than Happy knew he was capable of. She lands directly under the mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

“That was smooth,” she says, her smile growing.

He shrugs and looks up. “What can I say?” He dips her. “The magic of Christmas.”

Sly has to honk the horn four times before they break apart and go for the car.

“Thanks, Megan,” Toby says quietly. The moment grows somber and Happy turns around in the seat to grab Sly’s hand.

“She always was the best of us,” Sly says with a smile.

Happy nods, feeling choked up and not sure if it’s because she’s happy or sad. “She still is.”


End file.
